intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cognitio
"My little Crocodite... My name is Cognitio... the Demon God Knowledge! I know everything that was, has and will happen, and provide wisdom to those that seek me out. Now... what is what you my little Draugrson?" -Cognitio's greeting when approached by Draugrson Cognitio '''the '''Demon God of Knowledge is an ancient demonic god created by Intelus in the beginning of the Whirlpool Galaxy's formation he's considered the older of the brothers, he is Thanatos and Messorem older brother, and considered part of the First Five Demons that were created by Intelus to make sure the Galaxy was balanced. He is considered the most powerful of the Demon Gods but is only topped by his father and creator Intelus. He is the fourth most revered God in the galaxy, only topped by his brother Thanatos, and sister Concordia, When Intelus sacrificed parts of his body to create the Demon Gods, his brain became Cognitio, he represents all knowledge in the galaxy. His influence varies depending on sections of the Galaxy, he doesn't matter the reverence, to him all he cares is that knowledge is given out to everyone in the galaxy. He plays a major role in the Bounty Hunter Arc, serving as the Arc's driving force, he makes an actual appearence in the Bounty Hunter Arc after the attack on Hellspur when Draugrson is teleported into the Nexicus Omnicron. Cognitio is mentioned very few in the Demon Hunter Arc, but never does make an appearance in it, he is also responsible along with Thanatos for outcasting their brother Messorem into the Dark Realm. He considers the Crocodites his children, due to the fact he actually created them. He risked alot to protect his children, when Messorem was spreading his insanity across the early galaxy, he created the device the Nexicus Omnicron which was intended to destroy Messorem when he got the chance, however, instead he used the Nexicus to literally make the Crocodites disappear from the galaxy, keeping them inside the cube for their safety inside the cube, was a dimension where he kept the Crocodites in, this dimension was called the Stasis, . He is the only Demon God outside Thanatos to actually care for a species, risking his own powers to keep them safe. Later on, he awakened the Crocodites, releasing them from Nexicus, and sending it out into space where no-one can find it. Appearences The Bounty Hunter Arc Cognitio makes an appearence only in the Bounty Hunter Arc, his first appearence is in Act Six: The Meeting with Cognitio, where at the end of Chapter 181 He teleports Draugrson to the Stasis to prevent Kayu from using the Nexicus Cannon, he soon appears infront of Draugrson as an Elder Crocodite, but it's unsure what his true form looks like, he may have assumed this form due to his dedication and caring he has for the Crocodites. It's revealed that in Act Seven: Unlocking the Past that Cognitio deeply cared for the Crocodites, he considered them his children, risking everything to keep them safe like any protective parent would, when Messorem was tearing through the galaxy, he had the Crocodites create the Nexicus Omnicron, from there they built the Nexicus Cannon which was the last line of defense if Messorem ever got close to Hellspur, fearing he did, Cognitio activated the Omnicron and sent every surviving Crocodite in the galaxy into the device, more importantly The Stasis, where he kept them in stasis animation for many eons till the galaxy was able to return to normal or unless Messorem was defeated. After Act Seven, he never makes an appearence, but it is revealed in Act Nine: The Last Battle that the Nexicus Cannon mysteriously shuts off, even with new modern blood dropped on it, it never turned on, it could be hinted that Cognitio purposely sabotaged the cannon so that no-one in the galaxy can utilize it ever again. The Demon Hunter Arc Cognitio is briefly mentioned around Act Four: Re-Emergence by Thanatos, when Cairne approaches The Gates, Thanatos assumes Cognitio sent the Demon Reaper to him as a vessel thinking maybe Intelus himself can purify the demon inside Cairne. However when Charos appears in favor of Cairne, Thanatos questions if Cairne ever knew Cognitio being a Demon Hunter, to much of Cairne's knowledge he doesn't even know Cognitio. With that Thanatos questions further on why they were in the Gates. Cognitio is mentioned again and only appears as a flashback in Act Six: Unstable Planes '''where the First Demon Hunter Council tells Cairne of the Five Demon Gods of Intelus, they tell a tale of what the galaxy was like before the Koruscians, they reveal the demon gods created their own civilizations across the galaxy, 5 Ancient Empires. Cognitio shows he ruled the Crocodites. They later mention that Messorem, the middle of the gods, and Demon God of Insanity became corrupted by his own powers began to rage war and chaos across the galaxy, using his own civilization as anarchists, Messorem purged the galaxy into turmoil, till Cognitio, Thanatos, Iustitia and Concordia overpowered Messorem and banished him to the Dark Realm. '''The Insanity Arc Cognitio is briefly mentioned but never makes an appearance in climatic battle on Omega X, as Messorem who by now has full control of Cairne's body, laughs out that not even Jason can defeat him, and makes an insult to Cognitio, Thanatos, Iustitia and Concordia saying not even they couldn't defeat him they just banished him to the Dark Realm. However when Jason does defeat him, he in a sorrowful tone begs his brothers and sisters forgiveness before exploding into pure light. Category:Demon God Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc